jacks_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Kryze
Hayden Kryze, a force-sensitive primal-mandalorian human male, was a Jedi Knight and a later Jedi Master during the Clone Wars era of the Galactic Republic. Following Order 66, he rounded up many padawans and surviving Jedi to form a new Order on the Old Jedi Planet of Tython, however, several years later Darth Vader, Kryze's former best friend, found them and stormed it, only Kyrze survived the slaughter. He then went into hiding before joining the rebellion under the name of Petro Katan, a nod to his fallen padawan and sister who died protecting him. Biography Early Life Kryze was born into House Kryze, the mandalorian royal family, in the year 43 BBY, his bloodline was that of the Primal-Mandalorian's meaning that he has a very staggered aging process and a vast life-span. He has three older sisters, Satine, Bo and an unnamed sister. Induction and Early Training When he was 3 years old he was brought to the temple where he showed a great amount of determination as a youngling. By age 12, he became the Padawan to Shaak Ti who attempted to teach him form II and form IV in lightsaber combat but he showed a far greater interest in form V and later following a duel with General Grevious, Jar'Kai. Life in the Order Hayden was known as a relatively easy going and fun Jedi which is why he grew so close to Anakin Skywalker, who was very similar in personality. It is hinted that along with Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex, Hayden is the only person who knew about Anakin's marriage to Padme Amidala. When he became a Jedi Knight, at the mere age of 18, in 25 BBY, he quickly became known as one of the finest swordsmen in the order, although he was always criticized for his reckless and untamed force abilities. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Hayden was assigned the Rancor Battalion; which he renamed the Nite Owls, named after the legendary Mandalorian Army. He initially served with Clone Commander Colt but following his death during the battle of Kamino he worked closely with ARC troopers Fives and Echo who served as his Lieutenants. He became very close with his Lieutenants and was distraught when Echo was presumed dead on Layla Sayu. Following the escape, Fives was promoted to Commander of the Nite Owls. In 18 BBY he was accepted to the Jedi Council following his arrest of Count Dooku. The Battle of Geonosis The Arena In the Arena, Kryze snuck in with his former master, Shaak Ti, he and Shaak fought side by side. Kryze breifly fought Count Dooku but was forced back by Jango Fett. Kryze then destroyed Fett's jetpack allowing Windu to easily kill him. Kryze escaped onto a gunshipp with Luminara Undulli and Bariss Offee. The Battle for Geonosis Kryze led a large battalion of troopers onto the battlefield where he met his future second-in-command, Commander Colt. Kryze later arrived at the temple to pick up Yoda, Obi-Wan and an injured Anakin Skywalker. Post Battle Kryze was initially assigned to training younglings in lightsaber combat, hence why he was not on the battle field. His former master had suggested for him to join the council as soon as he passes the trials and deems himself worthy, however, his lack of force-mastery made it difficult for him to partake in any trials. Battle of Hypori Main Battle While Kryze was not involved in the battle of Hypori, his former master was, she was nearly killed by General Grevious and was rescued by the Rancor Battalion. When Kryze found out about the attack, he assembled a battalion against orders and descended to the planet surface to retrieve his masters lightsaber from Grevious. Battle atop the Hypori Temple Kryze's forces immediately attacked Grevious' base where the droids were quickly dispatched. Grevious attemped to escape but in a fit of anger, Kryze brought his ship down with the force. Kryze then attacked Grevious who was still recovering from the crash,slicing off one of his arms. Once Shaak Ti heard of her former padawan's mission, she too descended to the surface to save him. She arrived just as Hayden brought down Grevious' ship, she witnessed as he attacked Grevious with form V, however as the battle raged on he began to utilize the Form VII varient: Vaapad, which only Mace Windu had previously mastered without falling to the Dark Side. Shaak watched in defeat as he former pupil utilised the dangerous form combined with Jar'Kai using her lightsaber for balance. He ended up slicing off Grevious' legs and arms before he almost struck him down, however, he did not give into his anger, he declared Grevious under arrest. Shaak revealed herself, now having more confidence, she then commented that she would need to tell the council. Aftetmath Hayden was brought before the council, he expected to be expelled for using such a dangerous method, however, Windu praised him for his skills in combat. Windu then told Kryze, he would personally oversee his mastery of the combat style in order to assure he would not fall to the darkside. Kryze thanked him before reading to leave. However, before he could turn away, Yoda reminded him that since Grevious had killed Master Daakman Barreck and that there was now an empty seat on the council. The council voted in favour of having Kryze on the council, however, it is heavily hinted that a large reason why was that they wanted to keep him under tighter control. Battle of the Rishi Moon Prelude After Grevious, who had been rescued by Asajj Ventress, attacked the rishi moon; Kryze, who controlled that area of Republic Space and was unaware of the attack, sent Commanders Cody and Colt as well as Captain Rex, to the moon to check on the outpost. Aftermath Kryze gladly accepted Echo and Fives into the Rancor Battalion, which he renamed to the Nite Owls after his home races legendary army, where he kept a close eye on them. Sky Battle of Qwell Blue Shadow Virus Crisis Battle of Malastare Second Battle of Geonosis Hunt for Grevious Death Watch Crisis Third Battle of Kamino Citadel Crises Second Battle of Mon Calamari Battle of Umbara The Final Year of the Clone Wars After Ahsoka Tano was expelled from the Order, despite him fighting for her, and Fives mysterious death, Hayden left the Order to pursue his own life. He was called back alongside Ahsoka to lead the Nite Owls and 501st into battle for the siege of Mandalore, alongside his sister and her Nite Owl forces, during the siege he decided to officiate his return to the order and was called to the temple to finish the process. However, on his way back several of the 501st troopers with him attacked him due to order 66, he killed them all and prepared to kill the Nite Owls too, however, as they has removed their inhibitor chips following the warning from Fives, they did not betray him. Hayden led an assault to retake the temple with the Nite Owls of the Republic and Mandalore, he witnessed Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, killing his master which resulted in a legendary duel where Hayden cut off both of Skywalkers arms but had to flee due to the clones intervention. Kryze escaped with several younglings, padawans and Jedi Master Luminara Undulli whom he, with permission from Master Yoda, took to Tython to begin a secret order. Battle of Sundari The Temple Bombing The Trial of Ahsoka Tano Biochip Conspiracy and Leaving the Order Siege of Mandalore Order 66 Attack on the Jedi Temple Escape to Tython A New Order Training the New Jedi Battle of Tython Exile The Rebellion Petro Katan Serving under Luke Skywalker's Order The Last of the Old Council Fall of the Order A New Resistance The Force Awakens The Last Jedi Duel of the Fates Final Peace for Great Master Kryze Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes